


Jibson Oneshots/Imagines

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Warm, Weather, more but will add as chapters upload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: One shots about Jibson (Lisbon and Jane from the very awesome show The Mentalist)Jisbon centric but some characters may pop in. (Characters are not included in tags)





	1. Warmth

It was so cold. Lisbon felt shivers as she drove a sleeping jane to her house. Being nice, she took off her coat and covered him with it, even though she felt every bit of warmth leaving her body. 

A few minutes later, she pulled into the driveway. "Jane, wake up, we're here" She said though her clattering teeth. He woke and looked at Teresa and smiled. "You gave me your jacket?" Jane asked.

She laughed "Yeah, let's go inside" she got out the car before Jane had the chance to protest. The cold November air instantly assaulted her. Causing her shivers to intensify as she unlocked the door. Lisbon expected to be hit with a rush of hit, but then she realized she forgot to turn on the heat before she left this morning.

"Lisbon, you're shivering. Come here" Jane turned the air conditioner to heat and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and was alarmed at how cold her skin was. "Okay, we need to warm you up, Come on." He lead her to her spacious bedroom and made Lisbon lie down on the bed. 

He returned with a large space heater and montioned for her to come sit by it "Jane, seriously I'm fine" 

Jane walked over to her and pulled her gently off the bed and in front of the heater. She felt a rush of hot air hit and and her body gave out a shiver. Jane pulled her closer to his chest, trying desperately to warm her up.

15 minutes later, Lisbon had fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, the heater constantly warming her body.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane tries to keep a drugged Lisbon awake long enough to get her to bed.

"Lisbon, you okay?" She heard Jane's soft voice say. 

"Yeah" was all she managed she get out. Grace had managed to take down the serial killer but not before he managed to inject Lisbon with a drug that would knock her out.

"Should we take Lisbon to the hospital?" Cho asked as he watched Jane talk to Lisbon.

"No, I'll take care of her" Jane turned his attention to a loopy Teresa 

"You sure?" Grace handcuffed the perp's hand to a nearby pole.

Jane nodded "Come On Lisbon, I'll take you to your place, and then we'll get you to bed." 

Lisbon shook her head "tired" she mumbled before letting her eyes slid close. 

"No Lisbon, you have to stay awake for me" Jane pleaded before pulling her to her feet gently.

Lisbon gave out a whimper that broke his heart as she swayed heavily and slumped against his side. "It's alright, you're okay"

Jane put his left arm around her waist, taking on the majority of her weight. Lisbon' s head lolled on Jane's shoulder halfway to her car.

"Hey, Lisbon stay-" 

She cut him off by giving him a small nudge "imma wake" she murmured.

Jane gave out a sigh of relief and before he knew it they were at the car. Now all he had to figure out was how to unlock the car, with Teresa leaning against him.

After a few moments of thinking, Jane turned Lisbon around, allowing her to rest against him for a few moments while he unlocked the car.

Her Head fell to rest against the crook of his neck, as he unlocked the car "You still with me?"

"mmmhmm" Lisbon said into Jane's shoulder. "Good now let's get you to your house and to bed,Okay?"

Once he felt Lisbon nod, he helped her into the passenger seat. There he rushed into the drivers seat and started the car. 

Once the car was on, Jane checked on lisbon. Her Head was slightly to the right, she was trying to keep her eyes open. 

Sleep sounded like the best thing ever for Lisbon right now. 

"Jane, sleepy" Lisbon whispered before her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey! Lisbon. Listen to me. We're close. I swear. Once we get inside I'll let you sleep for a whole year."

Lisbon opened her eyes, and laughed weakly. "K" 

"Jane,please" Lisbon pleaded, trying not to lose consciousness. 

"I know,Lisbon,I know. It's okay. You just stay with me" Jane replied before patting her shoulder lightly 

"Can't- I cant" Lisbon slurred, her head starting to drop foward.

Jane gave her a light shake, Lisbon gave out a soft moan and opened her eyes once again.

He sped up and in thirty seconds flat he pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex. "We're here"

Once Lisbon heard those words, she gave out a sigh and lost the grueling fight with consciousness, her head fell against the window with a very light thud

Jane snatched the keys from the car and rushed over to the other side. He opened the door and Lisbon' s head fell to his shoulder. 

Carefully, he picked her limp form up and carried her,with ease, inside. 

There he placed her removed her shoes and jacket before placing her underneath the covers, smoothing her brunette hair from her face.

Jane sat next to her on the bed,waiting for her to wake up.


	3. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Lisbon have fun at her office one night.

"Damn it Jane stop it" Lisbon glared at him as he threw another m&m at her, this time hitting her directly on her cheek.

Lisbon got up from her desk and went over to the couch he was laying on.

Grabbing the pillow, she started to hit him with it. Jane grabbed her arms, and pulled her towards him.

Her body crashed into his, and her hand slipped from his grip. 

To get out of his grip fully, she ran her fingers lightly across his ribs.

Immediately Jane let out, a giggle and Lisbon smiled "Oh my god are you ticklish?"

Jane tried to sound firm and contain his laugh. "Nope"

Lisbon rolled her eyes "liar" she started tickling him and he instantly burst out into laughter.

"LAHAHAHA STO- LISBONNNN STOP"

A few moments later, his face was saturated red and tears of laughter started to bring in his eyes.

Lisbon smiled in triumph, and got off him.

It took Jane a few seconds to compose himself and he glared at her.

His look of glare was suddenly replaced with curiosity "I wonder if you're ticklish"

Lisbon's eyes widened and she got behind her desk "Dont. You fucking---"

She found herself pinned to the floor, hands held above her head by Jane's right hand.

"JANE. JANE STOP- OH MY HAHAHHA JAAAANNNNNNEEEE" Lisbon tried to get away from him but couldn't as the sensation spread through her body

"OHMYGOD JANE. STAHAHAHA. I CAN'T BREATHE" Lisbon pleaded through laughter.

Jane then found her sweet spot, right above her ear. "If you can speak then you can breathe" he teased.

"JANE. I FUCKING SWEAHAHAH."

Jane's tiredness got the best of him and Lisbon slipped from his grip. 

"I. Hate. You" Lisbon laughed while trying to take deep breaths


	4. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbon hated being short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisbon is short in this fanfiction

Lisbon hated being short, like seriously. She could almost always never reach food on the top shelf without climbing on the counter 

It was currently three in the morning and she was craving some chips. And guess where they were? Yep on the damn top shelf.

"How. Fucking. Convenient." Lisbon half whispered half growled to herself before climbing on the counter. 

Two minutes later she heard Jane wake up "Oh my god" she grabbed the bag of chips just as Jane turned on the light

"What in- Lisbon what the hell are you doing" he looked amused and chuckled at her

"Shut up. This isn't funny. I'm short as hell" Lisbon thought for a moment before jumping full on from the cabinet into Jane's arms

Jane stumbled a little at the sudden weight and smiled "You couldn't you hop down like a normal person?"

She rolled her eyes playfully "Hmmm nope!"


End file.
